<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BIMYOU by catsukii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947309">BIMYOU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsukii/pseuds/catsukii'>catsukii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>romance of obscure words || haikyuu [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Mental Health Issues, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Reader, Romance, Unrequited Love, reader has ADHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsukii/pseuds/catsukii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(n) not bad or 'meh'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>romance of obscure words || haikyuu [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BIMYOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>please understand that all I've learnt about ADHD is from the internet so this is all my interpretation of it.</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ken-Kenma! Hey, I knew it was you, how's it going?!"</p>
<p>Kenma looked at you with a severe look of exasperation. He sighed and then looked down and only then did you notice the third year looking at you as well. You took a tentative step back while your lips formed the letter 'o' from your mistake, "My bad! I didn't notice you were already talking, continue!" You grinned and he looked at you, again, slightly annoyed; due to your interruption and because of how loud you were without even realising it, before he opened his mouth again and then you took his breath away <em>again</em> because your eyes widened and he knew what was coming, "Sorry! I'm [Lastname] [Name], I always forget to introduce myself.." Chuckling, you waited for the taller males response and his lips turned upwards slowly when Kenma's cheeks turned a light shade of pink because he knew what was coming.</p>
<p>"Oya? You're Kenma's friend, I'm assuming?"</p>
<p>Wide eyes looked back at him and he smiled at the grin on your face, "Yep!"</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you then, [Lastname]-san, I'm Kur-"</p>
<p>"[Name]." Kenma spoke and your eyes wandered to him from where you had been watching the cat in the tree behind, on the side of the street. You hummed in acknowledgement and Kenma continued, "Kuroo is still speaking, please pay attention when someone speaks to you."</p>
<p>His light chastising tone had you cowering when you bowed before the boy with the gravity-defying hair, "Sorry!"</p>
<p>"As I was saying... I'm Kuroo Tetsurou." He gave you an odd look, one that you were familiar with and your eyes found Kenma's. He was smiling, only a little but you could see it and it made your insides feel warm and tingly too, it was a nice feeling, one you really loved and you wanted it more but only one person made you feel this way, it was odd and nice but you always wondered why it happened only when you spoke to Kenma. And no one else.</p>
<p>"Cool, cool~... I- uh.." A wistful look crossed your face and Kenma noticed, he breathed out through his nose loudly which gained both his best friends and your attention when he opened his mouth again, "You know you should pay more attention in class... what if I'm not there and you have no one to copy of off?"</p>
<p>"Kenma sharing his homework? My, my~ who <em>are</em> you, [Lastname]-san?" Kuroo smirked at you and gave a suggestive look to Kenma who seemed to be avoiding his piercing and teasing eyes. You smiled at their exchange and grabbed Kenma's book just as he was about to get it from his bag, "I know, Kenma, but class is so bo~ring, I don't know how to sit in there for so long. It's <em>torture!</em>"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>He looked like he wanted to say something.</p>
<p>"If you don't ask for my notes tomorrow, you..." His voice quietened down, prompting you to lean forward, "can come with me to the Akihabara district on Sunday..." He averted his eyes easily and you beamed at him, this was great, no, this was <em>amazing!</em> Kenma was actually allowing you to accompany him to his little shopping escapades? Was this real? Oh, the joy!</p>
<p>"Oi, focus." His silent tone seemed to mirror on your face when you remembered his words half-heartedly, "Of course I'll pay attention, can't be that hard!" Kuroo chuckled at the conversation between his two underclassmen, wondering where in the hell Kenma - or <em>you - </em>had found each other and how it actually turned into a friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Kenma~!"</em>
</p>
<p>Sighing, Kenma turned to Nekoma's Libero and spoke lowly when the light-haired boy turned at the sound of his setters name, "Sorry, Yaku-san."</p>
<p>He was in the same spot as the day before, almost as if waiting for you and it made you excited. Your hair was a little dishevelled, but hey, when wasn't it? And your hands felt a bit gross but there was nothing else on your mind right now except for the cute setter of Nekoma.</p>
<p>There was a new boy beside him now though, he watched you with a neutral expression and your insides churned from the way his face hadn't changed even when you stopped before the two of them, "I'm [Lastname] [Name], good to meet another one of Kenma's friends!" Smiling, he smiled too and you felt relief flood your system but Kenma's bored stare made an itch form on your cheek. You scratched at it and met his golden eyes, those really pretty golden eyes, "Kenma, I didn't say anything in class today."</p>
<p>Your straight-forwardness surprised him a little but he was still skeptical, "I know... I'm in your class." His face turned to one of disgust, "And what's on your hands?" You chuckled and shrugged your shoulders, "I forgot to wash them after helping the gardening club before but <em>hey</em>, at least I don't need to copy your work today!" Yaku raised two brows and looked from his underclassmen and then to you, wondering what kind of relationship he was quietly observing. And then his eyes looked down at your hands and how you still had sand and mulch around your fingers because you seemingly forgot to wash them in your new and sudden quest to find the quiet setter.</p>
<p>Kenma though, raised a single brow in question, his lips turning grim when he saw your carefree smile as you huffed almost pridefully, "...Why not?"</p>
<p>You looked him dead straight in the eyes and spoke loud, really loud and with no remorse too,</p>
<p>"I seem to have misplaced my school bag!"</p>
<p>It was only then did Kenma realise you had ran to him and stood before him for about six minutes now with nothing hanging from your shoulders or from your hand. He muttered obscenities under his breath and turned around to walk away because, <em>shit</em>, you were hopeless. And because he didn't even say anything, Yaku watched you follow like an obedient, gleeful puppy - maybe a bit <em>too</em> gleeful to be considered <em>only </em>friendly, but whatever - he had to go teach Lev how to receive a fucking ball properly.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>